In recent years, due to the spread of digital cameras, users now store an enormous number of images. As the number of stored images grows large, however, it becomes difficult for users to select important images.
It therefore becomes necessary to rank images in order of importance to the user to allow the user to search efficiently for a desired image.
Displaying images after ranking them helps the user to easily select the necessary image.
Known technology for ranking includes technology for determining the degree of importance of pages based on links between pages on web sites (see Patent Literature 1 and Non-Patent Literature 1).